1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door security devices and, more particularly, to a door security device having a quickly removable door stop.
2. General Background
Door chains are widely used to prevent forced entry through a door. However, door chains are limited in their ability to prevent forced entry since a strong force can pull the chain from the door frame.
Several apparatuses have been patented which are aimed at door security devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,088 issued to J. I. Tochihara, entitled xe2x80x9cREMOVABLE DOOR LOCK,xe2x80x9d discloses a removable door lock for attachment to the bottom of a door. The removable door lock comprises a U-shaped clamp for accepting the lower portion of a door therein; a L-shaped bracket adjustably coupled to the U-shaped clamp; and, thumb screws adapted to be received in a horizontal leg of the L-shaped bracket and engage the floor to prevent articulation of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,490 issued to R. D. Parker, entitled xe2x80x9cDOOR SECURITY DEVICE ALLOWING PARTIAL DOOR OPENING,xe2x80x9d discloses a door security device which is adapted to allow partial opening of the door or to pin the door closed. The door security device includes a uniquely shaped door bar having a portion pivotally received in a collar buried in the floor; and, a bracket affixed to the bottom of the door. When the door bar is in one position behind the bracket, the door is pinned in a closed position. Alternately, when the door bar is in another position, the door bar pivots in the collar and allows for partial opening of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,082,432 issued to F. Mertsheimer, entitled xe2x80x9cDOOR CHECKxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 1,723,007 issued to L. A. Bittorf, entitled xe2x80x9cDOOR BOLT FIXTURExe2x80x9d; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,982 issued to L. Watson, Jr., entitled xe2x80x9cDOOR SECURITY BARxe2x80x9d, each disclose a locking bar for a door that is attached to the lower potion of the door and has a portion which moves into a hole in the floor surface.
Other U.S. patents in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,146 issued to Sessions, Jr., entitled xe2x80x9cPORTABLE DOOR LOCKxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,760 issued to Schrader, entitled xe2x80x9cLOCK FOR DOORSxe2x80x9d; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,580, entitled xe2x80x9cPORTABLE DOOR LOCKING DEVICE,xe2x80x9d none of which meet the needs of the present invention.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of the prior door security devices.
The preferred embodiment of the door security device of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, what is provided is a door security device which comprises a quickly removable door stop adapted to be removably coupled to a floor surface in close proximity to a closed door, wherein the quickly removable door stop comprises: a handle portion; and, a plurality of spaced prongs coupled to the handle portion wherein the plurality of prongs are adapted to be received in the plurality of spaced apertures formed in the floor surface.
Moreover, the quickly removable door stop further comprises: an elongated cross bar which is elongated in a direction parallel to a width of the closed door wherein the handle portion is coupled to a topside of the elongated cross bar and the plurality of spaced prongs are coupled to an underside of said elongated cross bar.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door security device with a door coupler adapted to be affixed to a bottom end of the door and a door stop coupling flange coupled to the door coupler and having a plurality of apertures spatially arranged to receive the plurality of spaced prongs and which are aligned with the plurality of spaced apertures formed in the floor surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door security device with a door coupler having an adjustable U-shaped channel to accommodate a variety of door thicknesses.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a door security device with a door coupler which comprises: an interior section having a vertical surface adapted to be secured to an interior surface of the door and a first flange adapted to extend beneath the door; and, an exterior section having a vertical surface adapted to be secured to an exterior surface of the door and a second flange adapted to extend beneath the door in overlapping relation with the first flange of the interior section.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a door security device which includes a door stop coupling flange which is integrated with the vertical surface of the interior section in close proximity to a bottom edge thereof and wherein the first flange is affixed to the vertical surface at an elevation higher than the door stop coupling flange.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a door security device with a handle adapted to lift all prongs of the plurality of spaced prongs from the floor surface substantially simultaneously via a single lifting movement.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a door security device which minimizes, if not eliminates, forced entry through a door secured in a closed position by such door security device.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a door security device with a door coupler which is defined by a variable U-shaped channel to accommodate a variety of door thicknesses wherein vertical surfaces of the variable U-shaped channel are fastened together.
More specifically, the door security device of the present invention comprises: (a) a door coupler having a variable U-shaped channel adapted to be affixed to a bottom end of a door;(b) a flange integrated with said door coupler and having a plurality of spaced apertures formed therein; and, (c) a door stop adapted to be removably coupled to said flange, wherein said door stop comprises: (i) a handle portion; and, (ii) a plurality of spaced prongs coupled to said handle portion wherein said plurality of prongs are adapted to be received in said plurality of spaced apertures of said flange and a plurality of spaced apertures formed in said floor surface and aligned with said plurality of spaced apertures of said flange to prevent appreciable articulation of said door.
In view of the above objects, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a door security device which is simple to install.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a door security device which is relatively simple structurally and thus simple to manufacture.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a door security device with includes a door stop which is easy to place in and out of a securing position.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.